Comforter
by Lets-Celebrate-Me
Summary: Jess wakes up in the wrong room. / Nick x Jess


**Comforter ****_-_**_ Jess wakes up in the wrong room. / Nick x Jess_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This is one of the stories I was talking about on tumblr this week.

A/N 2: Jess and Ryan are still dating (sorry guys)

A/N 3: Let me know of any mistakes you find here.

A/N 4: Have a nice reading and please don't forget to leave your opinion :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess felt herself waking up, but avoided opening her eyes as long as possible. The room was dark and quiet, she could hear the first early birds outside, her bed felt weirdly but comfortably warm and she was definitely not getting up. Rolling to one side, she stretched her arm to grab her comforter but instead, she grabbed something. Or rather, someone.

"Oh God." Jess whispered to herself, sitting up as fast as she could on the bed. Rubbing her eyes, she noticed the comforter was not her floral one, but plaid, and the room that she was sure she had organized the morning before was a mess. Feeling her cheeks growing red, Jess pulled down the comforter a little to peek inside and confirm her thought: Nick Miller was curled into a ball, sleeping in a peaceful way and completely unaware of his ex-girlfriend mentally freaking out by his side.

"What did I do!" Jess buried her face in her hands and laid back down against the pillow. She took a deep breath and tried to remember what had happened the night before that made her sleep in Nick's room: she had spent almost her whole day at school, having a meeting with the principal, setting up some arrangements for the ballet group's next play, helping Ryan grading a huge pile of tests and meeting with some angry parents who were not happy about their children's behavior in class. Later, Jess headed off to Cece's for a bachelor party of one of her model friends and then was practically passing out when she managed to walk into the loft and throw her purse onto the couch. Given that she had not slept the night before because of work and had a few tequila shots at the party, it was totally fine to turn right instead of left and throw herself onto Nick's bed... in her work clothes, she then noticed.

Jess stole a glance at Nick's sleepy face - he was in a calm position. Nick certainly didn't fall asleep trying to stay away from her or avoiding any kind of contact. His feet were almost touching where hers were before and his body was completely turned towards her in bed, making Jess even more confused about whether or not he had any idea that she was there, sleeping next to him.

She was about to get up and leave to her room, truth be told, but Nick's face was so distracting that she chose to stay a little longer. Leaning forward, Jess noticed Nick needed to shave and cut his hair - although she remembered loving to touch his scruff back when they were dating. His pajama shirt was wrinkled because of how much he moved at night and while one of his arms was hidden beneath the pillow, the other one was stretching out and almost touching her face. Even in his sleep, Nick had a turtle face on and Jess couldn't help but smile at that cranky expression of his.

"Smile, you grumpy old man." She whispered. Reaching out to Nick's mouth, Jess pulled his lips upwards in a way that made him look like he was smiling, and he mumbled incoherent words in reaction. She scooted away from him, watching his moves, and when Nick went back to sleep, she leaned forward again.

He still smelled like Old Spice, but because he had recently done laundry his pajamas also smelled like he once described "a baby in a damn meadow". It felt good and, not giving much thought to it, she reached closer and smelled his neck: yup, it was nice. Jess remembered how they slept close to each other when he was her boyfriend and how that helped her to sleep without needing tea to make her sleepy, and now that she was so near him in such a comfy comforter she really felt like closing her eyes.

Glancing at the table clock next to the bed - it was 7 am of a saturday morning - and deciding she could use some more sleep, Jess rested her head against Nick's chest and closed her eyes. She would make something up when he woke up and found her drooling on his pillow, but for now, she was just going to rest with her ex-boyfriend. With that thought in her head, Jess fell asleep almost immediately.

Five minutes later, when he was sure she was already sleeping, Nick put his arm around Jess's waist and buried his face in her dark hair. It was Jess who would have to explain why she was there anyway.


End file.
